Stolen
by Kate Shephard
Summary: You have stolen my heart. Lexzie! Rated T, just in case.


Here it is. My first fic of my new challenge. If you don't know what I'm talking about...check out my homepage. We're in desperate need of some GA writers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Stolen belonds to Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Stolen**

_We watch the season  
Pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

A cool breeze rattled the changing leaves outside; the evening growing cooler and dark. Dressed in a nice suit, Alex opened the driver's side door. He slipped out of the car, glancing around at the cars that lined the street as far as his eyes could see. A large white house up ahead had people gathered around it, their voices and a soft tune floating down the street. A slight smile spread across his lips and he shut the door, moving to the other side of the car.

The passenger's door opened before he could reach down and open it himself. "Where are we, Alex?" Izzie stepped out of the car, pausing to smooth her mint green colored dress, before shutting the door. She turned, looking at herself in the reflection of his car. Her dress knee length, it bunched around the waist, and hand a loose bow on the right shoulder. "I'm dressed right, aren't I?" she asked him, shifting slightly so she could look at herself from the side. "I mean…I didn't know what to wear…"

"Izzie."

"You never did tell me where we were going. I wasn't sure what other people would be wearing…"

Alex couldn't help my smile. He turned her around so she was looking at him, holding loosely onto her arms. "Izzie," he repeated. "You look perfect."

She smiled softly, looking up at him. "So. Are we ready?"

Alex nodded his head. He let go of her and turned toward the house up the street. "Let's go." He began walking, looking to make sure she was beside him.

Izzie followed him, glancing around as she walked. Her heels made a clicking sound on the sidewalk, blending in with the rest of the noise that seemed to get louder as they went on. "So why this place?" she asked him. "You could have gone anywhere for your birthday. And you picked here. Whose place is this?" She looked at him curiously. It was a house she had never been to before. She passed it occasionally, and by the looks of it, it was owned by some very wealthy people.

Alex just smiled at her, not saying anything to answer her questions.

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

Izzie raised her eyebrows at him. As they approached the house, she glanced at each person, hoping to see someone she knew. Someone who would give her a clue as to why he had chosen to come to a party at this place. It was definitely not his own party. If it was his own party, she was sure that she would see some people that she knew. But there was no one. "Alex…" she tried. "Come on. Just tell me."

Alex chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Come on. Let's have some fun." He passed the people who were hanging out outside, leading her into the large house.

Her eyes widened. The inside was even more big and beautiful than the outside. "Wow," she said, turning in a full circle to get a good look at things. "This place is amazing."

_Invitation only  
Grand farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

Alex gave a nod in agreement, also looking around. It was an amazing house. Just like it was supposed to be an amazing party. He could have thrown a party with all of his friends from the hospital, but joining in on a party of people he didn't know seemed so much more thrilling and fun. He turned around, nearly running into a guy that had been standing beside him. "Sorry, Man," he said, patting him on the shoulder with a grin. "Nice to see you again. Have a good time."

The guy stared at him in confusion. He walked away, whispering to another man as he walked.

Izzie looked back and forth between them. "Alex," she hissed. "Do you even know that guy?" Surely if he knew him, he would have introduced them, right? She paused, staring at him. "We're not supposed to be here, are we?" she whispered, finally getting it.

"That's what's so great about being here," Alex whispered back.

"We should go," Izzie told him, taking a slight step back toward the door. "We're going to get ourselves into trouble."

"No, we're not," Alex replied, taking her hand to stop here from leaving. "I've crashed so many parties. We'll be fine. There's so many people here. No one's going to know everybody. They'll just think we're people they've never really paid attention to before." He smirked at her. "And plus. It's my birthday. You promised we'd do whatever I wanted to."

Izzie sighed. Well that had been a mistake. "Alright," she said. "But we're just staying for awhile, Alex. And if anyone even comes close to figuring us out, we're out of here. Deal?"

"Deal," Alex said, nodding. He looked around again, then back at her. "I'm going to explore," he said. He raised his eyebrows at the look on Izzie's face. "What? Did you just expect us to stand here and stare?"

Izzie didn't answer for a moment. "You go explore," she said. "I'm going to hang out around here. Meet me when you're done looking around." She smiled at him, her own curiosity beginning to get the better of her. She wouldn't go far, but she did plan on looking around.

Alex nodded. "I'll come looking for you," he assured her.

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

Izzie watched him go, then headed off in her own direction. She stayed in the little area she was at, just wandering around for awhile. After a bit, she finally gathered the courage to talk to people, struggling not to burst into laughter when they tried their hardest to remember who she was. She was beginning to see why Alex enjoyed this so much. It was very funny, and the fear of getting caught was a bit of a thrill.

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well_

Alex headed into the living room, the music at its loudest in their. All of the furniture had been cleared out of the large room, leaving only a shiny wooden floor and a large stereo system. Some people were hanging out along the walls, others in the middle dancing to the music. He spotted a group of girls wearing rather revealing clothes. Noticing they were staring at him and giggling, he headed their way, a grin on his face.

He and Izzie hadn't made it clear whether this was a date or not. He hadn't wanted to go alone and he had asked her to go with him. He hadn't considered a date, and it really wasn't crossing his mind that that was what she might be considering it.

Once he was over with the women, the rest of his surrounding were forgotten. They were his focus and everything else was a complete blur. Almost everything else. The thought of Izzie was tugging at part of his brain and he couldn't seem to get it to stop.

_You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

Izzie managed to amuse herself for about thirty minutes. She talked to random people, looked around, and filled herself up with food that was set out. She waited for Alex to come back for her, but it seemed like he was taking forever. He wouldn't mind if she went to a different part of the house, right? If she left the kitchen and hall, he wouldn't think she left. She headed down the hall, taking a turn into a smaller hall. The music from the living room was tugging at her and she obediently followed the sound into the large room.

You should really look for Alex now, she thought. With a sigh, she quickly glanced around the room. There; I looked, she thought, smiling to herself. She found an empty spot on the dance floor.

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

Despite the women's looks, they were rather boring. Staring at them was the only thing that kept his attention. Normally just staring was enough to keep Alex's attention. Something off to the side caught his attention though. He noticed the twirl of the bottom of a dress. "If you'll excuse me," he said, turning around. He noticed Izzie, immediately mesmerized by her. He stood and stared for a moment then headed over to her, stopping once he was beside her.

Izzie stopped, grinning at him. "Alex," she said. "Where were you? I was afraid you'd leave without me if you didn't see me out there."

Alex chuckled. "I couldn't leave without you." He paused. "I guess we both looked around," he said. He glanced around once more. "You ready to go?" At least he still got to see her while he drove her home. And then their night would be over.

"Ready to go?" Izzie asked. She hesitated. It didn't seem like anyone cared that there were they. She smiled. "A few more hours wouldn't hurt." A new song came on and she grabbed him by the arms, pulling him closer to her. "We're here to have fun, not just stand around, remember?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, yeah," he replied. He slid his arms around her. "This is definitely a birthday tradition we're going to have to repeat," he said.

Izzie nodded her head in agreement. "It is," she said. "Hopefully they have this at the same time next year."

Hopefully they did. He'd have to find a make to make sure they did. "So…after the party…"

She glanced at him. "After the party?" she asked.

"I think there might be one thing better than seeing you in that dress," He said.

Izzie slapped his arm. "Alex," she scolded, smirking. She laughed softly. "We'll just have to see if it's still your birthday by the time we get out of here."

Alex grinned, pulling her closer. This time everything else was a blur. So maybe it had been meant to be a date. He glanced at her again then closed his eyes.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_


End file.
